


Dean x Reader: Getting Dressed

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Pranks, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's just a prankster when it comes to messing with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean x Reader: Getting Dressed

**Author's Note:**

> Last one of the 'Getting Dressed' series. Each to their own, I say. xoxo

"Dean, I'm going to take a shower, okay?" you called through the motel room.  
"Alright," Dean's voice called back. "Sam and I are going to go for a drink. Back in about an hour or so."  
"Later, guys." You went into the bathroom as you heard the front door open and close. Stripping down, you stepped into the shower and began to wash up.  
It wasn't even five minutes when you thought you heard the bathroom door creak open.  
"Hello?" you said carefully. Silently, you turned and whipped your head out from behind the glass. No one was there.  
But sadly, your towel and your clothes were gone, leaving you with only your underwear and your bra. You sighed and turned off the water, getting out and dressing in the only clothes the intruder left with you. Luckily, you kept your silver knife with you at all times, so you held it up and looked out of the bathroom door.  
Damn. Whatever took your clothes took anything and everything that could cover you up, the bed sheets and your other clothes in your bag. You held up your knife, hair still dripping as you rounded the corner.  
"Hello?" you called out again. No answer.  
Until Dean spoke from behind you.  
"Hello," he said and you jumped from him, dropping your knife and covering your chest.  
"Damn it, Dean!" you screamed, blushing furiously.  
"Ha ha, got you good," he said, smiling that cheeky and smug smile.  
"Where. Are. My. Clothes?" you growled.  
"Oh, you mean these?" He held up your shirt and jeans.  
"Give them to me." He paused to think about it, then shook his head.  
That's when you started chasing him. You chased him around the beds and through the kitchen, not caring anymore that you were practically naked. Finally, you cornered him.  
"Give me my clothes!" you said through gritted teeth as you pulled on your shirt. Dean was much stronger than you, though, so he didn't budge. Instead, he let you pull him towards you until you ended up on the carpeted floor, him hovering slightly over you. His lips pressed against yours for a brief second before pulling away. Immediately after, you did the same for much longer. You pulled from him, and you both eyed the clothes.  
"Guess we don't need these anymore," he said as he dropped the clothes and kissed you again.


End file.
